


Fanart for "I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly (To Be Fearful of The Night)" by withstarryeyes

by starksnack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Stargazing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Based onI Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly (To Be Fearful of The Night)by withstarryeyes





	Fanart for "I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly (To Be Fearful of The Night)" by withstarryeyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Withstarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Have Loved The Stars Too Fondly (To Be Fearful of The Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711336) by [Withstarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes). 



> I forgot Tony's glasses. Big yikes, but just pretend they're there.  
> Also, can I just say that I absolutely adore C for actually taking one of my prompts and doing somethihng with him

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dicking around with some different styles and I think I really like this one. I fucked up Tony a little and reached the point of no return, but I think Steve looks great. If anyone has any tips, I'd love them.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/), I take drawing and writing requests.


End file.
